Thunder Has It's Advantages
by padasigh
Summary: Blaine Anderson is terrified of thunder. Kurt comes in to save the day. Fluff ensues, as well as mention of Blaine's Sadie Hawkin's Dance. WARNING: BOY KISSES. Sort of AU, takes place before Original Song and The Gap Attack never happened in this version. Include Future!Klaine in the ending. ONE-SHOT FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF


Blaine Anderson was many things. Charming, dapper, handsome, a tad short for his age, the Dalton Academy Warblers' lead soloist. Also, more recently, Blaine was hopelessly in love with Kurt, but no matter how much Wes and David picked on him about it, he would never voice his emotion to Kurt. Another thing that defined Blaine Anderson was his fear for thunderstorms. And, conveniently enough, there hadn't been one since Kurt had transferred.

Until today, that is.

So now, Blaine was curled up in his bed, shaking with fear as the thunder cracked loudly outside his window, hiding from everything, but not being able to block out the sound that shook him to the core. Wes and David were watching him with amusement and pity, trying to think of a way to both embarrass and help their best friend. Suddenly, David perked up.

"I'll be right back, gentlemen. I have to go get something." David announced before sprinting out of their dorm, leaving behind a confused Wes. Blaine was too busy trying to calm himself down to pay attention to anything David had said, so he wasn't effected by David's sudden absence.

What Blaine was effected by was when David came back with an extremely worried looking Kurt Hummel. Blaine sat up immediately, regretting his decision to leave his hair ungelled, and put on the bravest face he had. He could do a little acting if that was what it took to get Kurt to leave. Blaine really didn't want Kurt to see him so shaken up. But, his little act failed when thunder cracked louder than before, making Blaine flinch and let out a choked sob.

It wasn't really Blaine's fault that he was terrified of thunder. It wasn't that he didn't like the rain; Blaine loved the rain. But the sound of thunder really broke him. The sound reminded him of how it sounded to have his head banged against the cold cement outside of his old school, that fateful night after the Sadie Hawkin's Dance. Not that he really revealed that information to anyone. The only person he really trusted enough to tell any of that to was Kurt, and Blaine really didn't want to say all of that while crying like a baby because of a small amount of _thunder._ It made him seem cowardly and weak, which he didn't want Kurt to think he was.

Kurt gasped once he saw Blaine close his eyes in emotional agony. He rushed over to the dark haired boy, wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly. David now had realized that his plan to make Blaine uncomfortable didn't work, and that Blaine was really freaked out about the entire thunderstorm, so he had left with Wes to give them both some space alone. Kurt suppressed the urge to kiss Blaine on the forehead, deciding to just stare at the curls that he had never seen before. He ran his hand through the thick, black curls in an effort to soothe Blaine, who was now sobbing silently against his shoulder.

They stayed in that position for 15 minutes, Kurt soothing Blaine by just being there and holding him as Blaine's sobs died down and turned into soft sniffles. Kurt, reveling in his closeness with his crush and being there to see Blaine so painfully vulnerable, pulled away slightly, looking into Blaine's eyes for an explanation. Blaine nodded, sighed heavily, and began to speak softly, explaining how the thunder reminded him of that painful experience on the frozen parking lot ground. Kurt held back tears of frustration at how horrible people were, listening to the entire story while clutching Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. That must be really hard to have to relive every time the weather decides to act up. Every single time there is a thunderstorm, even if we aren't in the same place, I'll find a way to comfort you. I swear." Kurt said in a hushed voice, pulling Blaine against him again. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, closing his eyes tightly as he relished in the calming effect Kurt had on him.

"Do you think we could just lay down until the storm passes?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt inwardly screeched with delight, but just nodded, suppressing his love for the idea. Blaine sighed in relief at Kurt's nod and shifted so he was laying down, beckoning for Kurt to lay next to him. Kurt obliged, immediately pulling Blaine into him. Blaine sighed contently, pressing his face into Kurt's upper chest, his arm draped over Kurt's slim waist. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls, his other hand tracing random patterns onto Blaine's back as they both fell asleep.

They woke up about 2 hours later, the storm still going strong outside. Blaine sighed heavily at the sight of the storm, jerking slightly as thunder sounded outside. Kurt sat up, taking Blaine with him, before speaking up again.

"Do you want to watch a Disney movie? Disney movies always comfort me. Just, no Bambi." Kurt said, shuddering at the thought of the poor baby deer. Blaine nodded, smiling gratefully at Kurt. Kurt noticed one of Blaine's raven curls in the middle of his face, automatically reaching in to brush it back. Once he pushed the single curl back into Blaine's hair, Blaine let his eyes flutter shut, leaning forward slightly. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed how close Kurt was to him, and that he could just lean in a little bit more-

And his thoughts were cut off by Kurt tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair and kissing Blaine softly. Blaine returned the kiss eagerly, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist as he pulled the taller boy closer to him, both of them kissing gently, yet passionately. They both pulled away after a few minutes, pressing their foreheads together smiling breathlessly at each other.

"If I get that every time there's a thunderstorm, I might end up liking them." Blaine said, earning a giggle and another kiss from Kurt.

* * *

_5 years_ _later_

Blaine was sitting in their apartment, wishing Kurt was home already, thunder cracking loudly outside the large window in the living room. He shuddered, sighing.

Ever since that first thunderstorm that he spent with Kurt, he hadn't minded them that much, receiving cute text messages or calling Kurt for hours until the storm passed. But today, Kurt was out of state, so he had nobody there to comfort him for the first time in 5 years. Blaine curled closer to the cushions on the couch, turning the flatscreen television up louder, trying to drain out the thunder, not that it did.

Just as Blaine was about to take a shower to drown out the noise, he heard the front door open, revealing a soaking wet Kurt, carrying his suitcase. He had left earlier that week to go organize a fashion show in Colorado and wasn't supposed to be back home for another hour or so. But, here he was, so something must have happened.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief once he saw his husband, leaping up from the couch to hug the much wetter man, not caring that he was freezing and getting himself wet in the process. Kurt hugged him back eagerly, pressing kisses to neck and cheek before pulling away.

"I thought the fashion show was today?" Blaine questioned, raising a triangular eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt shrugged sheepishly.

"I heard on the news this morning that New York City was getting a thunderstorm, so I decided to let my assistant handle the show. I already had everything set up, he just needed to put everyone in their outfits, but I knew that I had to be here for you." Kurt responded, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine kissed him back before pulling away slightly.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you, too. Do you think we could go cuddle, like the first thunderstorm? Relive old memories?" Kurt asked, smiling warmly at Blaine.

"That sounds perfect. But, this time, I'm kissing you more. And you're going to be the little spoon today." Blaine said, grinning.

"You know what I just remembered? We never _did_ thank David for coming to get me that day in an effort to embarrass you... I guess his plan sort of backfired."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**AWWWW, BLAINEYKINS IS AFRAID OF A WIDDLE THUNDERRRRRRRR...**

**Anything recognizable does not belong to me.**

**Just a cute little one-shot for you guys. This is what I would have done if I was the creator of Glee, actually. I wouldn't have had the duet or the bird-death. I would have just had vulnerable little Blaine and caretaker Kurt. Then again, if I owned Glee, the only storyline would be Klaine. Klaine and Brittana would be endgame and they would all be superheroes who pooped rainbows and glitter.**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


End file.
